The Eye of The World: Chapter 4
=The Gleeman= Synopsis A white-haired man in a gleeman's cloak rushes out of the Winespring Inn and begins complaining of his treatment since his arrival, including being lectured by Cenn Buie and threatened by Nynaeve. Rand tells the gleeman about the war in Ghealdan, but the gleeman says it's old news. He said he recognized Padan Fain, who is always eager to bear bad news. He says Egwene is the prettiest girl he's seen, and asks her to be his assistant. He introduces himself as Thom Merrilin, former Court-bard, but now happy to be a simple gleeman. Rand asks him what he thinks of the war, but Merrilin says he prefers not to. He sizes up Rand and Perrin, calling Rand tall as an Aielman, and Perrin almost as large as an Ogier. Perrin protests being compared to imaginary creatures, which amuses Thom. Thom says Perrin must be widely traveled, and he is amused when Perrin and Mat describe the range of their journeys, which have not left the Two Rivers. He asks Rand and Perrin to assist him in his show as well. More people begin showing up, and Thom begins to perform, to give them a taste for what he'll do tomorrow. He does flips, juggles, and lists some of the stories he'll be entertaining them with. He stops short when he sees Moiraine and Lan join the onlookers. Ewin introduces her as "Lady Moiraine", and they converse briefly before Moiraine goes off. The Village Council and Nynaeve emerge from the inn, and Thom goes inside, leaving his crowd outside. Bran al'Vere complains about the gleeman, and Nynaeve upbraids him for worrying about the false Dragon instead of Moiraine and Lan. Nynaeve walks away, and Egwene follows her. Cenn Buie complains more about Nynaeve, then the Council disperses. Rand and his friends go to talk to Tam, who says the Padan Fain told them little more about the war, but that they shouldn't be worried about it or the Aes Sedai. Still, they should organize patrols along the rivers. Mat eagerly volunteers to join the patrols. Tam tells Rand that they should be getting home for Winternight, though they will return to the village in the morning. Mat encourages the others to join the patrols, and says they should tell the Mayor about the black riders, too, though Perrin thinks they'll just be laughed at. Rand says they should try to find more witnesses first, and then follows after Tam. He goes to the stables where he sees horses that must belong to Moiraine, Lan, and Thom. They leave the village in their cart, his bow ready in case the black rider returns. He asks Tam why the Council had to question Padan Fain in secret. Tam says that people wouldn't react the way Rand might think, and that by the Village Council raising other people's concerns and considering them seriously, people will be less worried. Tam asks Rand about the black rider, and Rand wonders why he hadn't said he believed Rand earlier. Tam says that everyone in the village will know soon that there's someone skulking around, and that other boys in the village have seen him too. They're going back to the farm now to make sure the black rider doesn't make mischief there. Character List Appearing: *Bela *Cenn Buie *Egwene al'Vere *Ewin Finngar *Haral Luhhan *Hu *Lan Mandragoran *Matrim Cauthon *Moiraine Damodred *Nynaeve al'Meara *Perrin Aybara *Rand al'Thor *Tad *Tam al'Thor *Thomdril Merrilin Mentioned: *Alsbet *Anla *Artur Paendrag Tanreall *Bandry Crawe *Brandelwyn al'Vere *Darith *Ewal Coplin *Green Man *Jaem (Mythical giant-slayer) *Jain Farstrider *Jon Thane *Karil *Lem Thane *Lenn *Materese *Mosk *Padan Fain *Salya *Samel Crawe *Susa Terms Mentioned Places *Aiel Waste *Aryth Ocean *Baerlon *Caemlyn *Deven Ride *Emond's Field *Forest of Shadows *Ghealdan *Green *Lugard *Mire *Mountains of Mist *Quarry Road *Taren Ferry *Tar Valon *Two Rivers *Watch Hill *Waterwood *White River Terms *Aes Sedai *Age of Legends *Aiel *''Aptarigine Cycle'' *Bel Tine *Congar *Coplin *Court-bard *Dark One *Dhurran *Dragon *Dragon Reborn *False Dragon *Festival *Gleeman *Light *Ogier *Time of Madness *Tinker *Trolloc *Trolloc Wars *Village Council *Warder *War of The Hundred Years *Winternight *Wisdom 01.04